1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, in particular to slide connectors, slide sockets and electronic devices with the slide connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays electronic imaging devices such as digital cameras or webcams have become essential electronic products in life. Due to a popularity of the internet and social networking sites, users use electronic imaging devices very often and capture images by the electronic imaging devices. Therefore, there is a required demand of using the shoot images immediately. Thus how to achieve an electrically connection between electronic the devices and other electronic devices for transmitting data through a simple way is a research motivation of the present inventor.
Moreover, when external connectors electrically connect with the electronic imaging devices, a displacement will occur between the connectors and sockets if the electronic imaging devices is suddenly moved by accident, an interrupt of electrical connection may occur and a data lost may happen when the interrupt occur during the data transmitting.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.